1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of DVD-video streams. More specifically, the invention relates to the simulation of multiple, concurrent, DVD-video streams.
2. Description of the Related Art
DVD-video specifications, written and maintained by the DVD Forum (see http://www.dvdforum.org), set forth the technical capabilities of DVD-video applications, e.g., The Matrix (1999, WHV release). A DVD-video application must conform with these specifications in order for the DVD-video application to play on compliant, DVD-video players. Thus, the DVD-video specifications limit the range of display and interactivity options available for use on compliant, DVD-video players.
One useful component of an engaging and an effective user interface in a DVD-video application is a thumbnail representation of a DVD-video stream (“video stream”), also referred to as a sub-stream image. A thumbnail representation is a small footprint video stream that is usually a repeating-loop excerpt of a full-size, unabridged video stream. In a graphical user interface (“GUI”), e.g., the graphical interface that is displayed on the monitor or television set that is coupled to the DVD player, a thumbnail representation can signify the option of a full video stream that is selectable and viewable by a user. The DVD-video specifications, however, do not contemplate or support the use of thumbnail representations. Accordingly, there is a need for the ability to display thumbnail-like representations of DVD-video streams, while still remaining compliant with the DVD-video specifications.
Another useful component in a DVD-video application is the use of subtitles, also referred to as captions. However, the DVD-video specification does not support the use of subtitles simultaneously with other sub-stream images that are superimposed over a DVD-video stream. Thus, there is a need for the ability to display simultaneously subtitles as well as other sub-stream images on a DVD-video stream.